High school never ends
by V-gon
Summary: The Hetalia characters enter the life of high school! Follow their days through the time and crazy adventours. MULTIPLY SHIPS Prucan spamano gerita dennor sufin AND GENDERBENT-NESS
1. Welcome students

**New story! Ok so im actually really excited to do this one so there are a few gender bent characters and there shall be a list to all the characters after this chapter so without further commentation here is the story!**

Lovina looked up at the building she stood infrunt of. _/ Of course Nonno would be the only one to send me and Feli here. /_ The Italian grumbled to herself as she grabbed the handle to her luggage and grabbed her sister's hand before walking into the building that was Hetalia World Academy.

Looking around Lovina spotted the table that had 'juniors' in bold letters taped to the front and head over to wait in line. "Ve~ Sorella don't you think this place is nice. So many people from all over!" Feliciana chirped while they slowly moved forward in the line toward the sign-in sheet to receive their dorm building number. "Yeah Feli so many people." Lovina retorted before seeing that they were finally at the table. A girl with blonde hair and glasses smiled at them her strange curl twitching slightly. "Hello. I'm Madeleine. Can I please have yours names eh?" The girl, Madeleine asked "Lovina and Feliciana Vargas." Lovina said before watching Madeline flip through the lists quickly. "Ok here you are I just need you to sign beside your names and the here's your dorm number." Madeleine said before handing them a blue card with the number '814' on it beside the name 'Jones'.

After a quick thank you the two sisters headed out of the building and out into the blazing sun. "Uge why did this stupid school have to be in such a hot place." Lovina groaned before looking over at the map and seeing they had a decent walk to their dorms.

 **_~*O*~_**

After the walk to the Jones dorm Lovina as officially tired. Walking into the building the sisters were met line a crowd of people. Grumbling Lovina reluctantly stood in line in till they finally arrived at a desk with a smiling blonde. Her hair was short and hand a green bow in it. "Welcome to the Jones dorm! My names Bella!" Bella smiled at them happily before getting their names and handed them their own respective keys. "Awww ve~ im not rooming with my sorella." Feli pouted. Lovina looked at her before sighing "Hey at least your right across the hall from me." Lovina said before seeing her sister perk up. "Ve~ your right!" She chirped "Lovina your room is 215 it's on the second floor and Feli yours is 214 right across on the second floor also." Bella smiled before they both nodded. "Oh and one more thing. If you need any help ask my roommate were in the dorm right beside yours in 217!" Bella called before the two Italians made their way up stairs." Here it is" Lovina said as she un-locked the door and opened it up to see that the bed beside the door was already covered in sheets and that the one by the window was open. The beds were pushed up to the left side of the room with the foot of them out by the window beside the beds on the same wall where two desks side by side. Two dressers were at the opposite wall with a bathroom in between on an out sticking wall and beside that door was a sink and slide shelf mirror. "This is actually a nice size." Lovina said before walking over to the bed by the window and dropping her bags beside the bed. Walking over to the bathroom she saw another door and went over to it knocking she waiting for a bit her for in opened and a girl with light brown with an odd little 's' shapped piece of har sticking her. "H-howdy" The girl stuttered before fully opening the door. "Im D-Daniel." Daniel greeted. "Hey I was wondering two things." Lovina said before riceviving a small nod. "One are you Bella's room-mate and we have a shared bathroom?" Lovina listed off. "Yes i-im Bella's room-mate a-and yeah we d-do share a b-bathroom."

Lovina nodded before a teacher came walking down the halls stopping at each dorm. "We need everyone to go to the aduitorum for an assembly." She said before heading off to the rest of the dorms. "Where the heck is the aduitorum?" Lovina grumbled before walking out of her room and waited on her sister. "I-if ya want I can show ya'll" Daniel said before reciving a nod from both of the Italians.

 **_~*O*~_**

 **And theres the first chapter! A special shout out to my band room-mate! Hope you know the little things I put in here there for you! And now for the list of characters.**

 **NYO!CHARACTERS Normal characters**

 **Lovina- Romano Antonio- Spain**

 **Feliciana- Italy Ludwig- Germany**

 **Nora- Norway Matthis- Denmark**

 **Tina- Finland Berwald- Sweden**

 **Maddie- Canada Gilbert- Prussia**

 **Amelia- America Arthur- England**

 **Sakura- Japan Hercules- Greece**

 **Kristin- Iceland Lars- Neatherlands**

 **_ Bella- Belgium**

 **Michelle- Seychelles Elizaveta- Hungray**

 **Mie- Tiwan Francis- France**

 **Wang yao- China Joan- Joan**

 **Ivan- Russia Landon- Arkansas**

 **Sadiqe- Turkey Daniel- Arkansas**

 **Jose- Cuba**

 **Rodriech- Austria**


	2. Party?

**Hello everybody! Im back with the next chapter after short little announcement! I want to put a play into the fic but I don't know im thinking beauty and the beast but I haven't watched the movie in forever so if you have any ideas please leave a review! And now back to the story!**

After a good 6 minute walk from the dorm to main building. Lovina sighed as the entered the air conditioned building. "Y-you just have to go through t-that door" Daniel pointed to a room with green doors that opened up into a auditorium. "Ve~ grazie Daniel~" Feli chirped before Daniel smiled slightly before heading back out of the building. Lovina watched before leading her sister into the auditorium.

Looking around the two of the found four or five empty seats at the left side of the auditorium and decided to sit there. "Ve~ sorella what do you think this is about?" Feliciana asked looking around the place. "Probably about schedules or something like that." Lovina shrugged before the lights dimmed in the audience and brightened on stage. Standing there in front of a microphone was a boy with messy blonde hair and green eyes. _/Wait are those caterpliers on his forehead?/_ Lovina thought before being interrupted. "Welcome to Hetalia World Academy everyone" The boy said with a British accent. "My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am the school president. If you please I would like you all to focus up here." Arthur said before a small line of people claimed onto stage. "There is going to be a play put on and auditions will be held after this assembly." Arthur said before turning the microphone off to Madeline.

"Hello everyone we would also like you to please head out to the lunch room right after this and start to talk around." Maddie smiled. Lovina grumbled while the rest of the meeting went on and before long it was over. As everyone started to stand up Lovina was going to seek out Maddie or Bella or someone she met to help her find the lunch room. Feli had bounded off to go talk to people.

"Traitor" Lovina grumbled before accidently bumping into someone. "Lo siento miss" Lovina glared up at who she ran into but stopped slightly. He had dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes and a goofy smile. "Better be sorry jerk" Lovi seethed before crossing her arms over her chest. "I am." He laughed before reaching out a hand. "My names Antonio" Antonio smiled before Lovina snorted "Lovina"

"Dude Toni! Room-mate!" Antonio was barreled into by a boy just a hair shorter then him. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, who might Lovina say, reminded her of someone but she couldn't place it. "Hola Landon" Antonio smiled before looking to Lovina. "Lovi this is Landon he's my room-mate". _/Wait what he just called me. /_ "Don't call me Lovi" Lovina said before heading out of the auditorium. "Lovi wait up!" Antonio called before catching up and walking beside her. "Where'd your room-mate go?" She said annoyed. "Oh Landon? He went to go find his sister." Antonio smiled before holding the door open for her. Lovina sighed and started to follow a small group of people who seemed to know where they were going. "This is going to be a long day." Lovina sighed.

 **_~*O*~_**

Once lunch was over all the students had the rest of the day off and classes didn't start till after this week. Lovina trudged back to her dorm room and opened the door to be greeted by Maddie. "Hello Lovina were room-mates eh?" She smiled. Lovina just nodded and smiled slightly going over to her stuff and finally starting to un-pack and put everything away.

She had just finished before their bathroom door opened to show a smiling Bella. "Hello girls" She trilled and sat on Maddie's bed. Lovina nodded before sitting on her own bed. "Oh Lovi before you do that I want to you come to this little party a group of friends and I are having." Bella smiled before Maddie smiled "Ya its really fun and a lot of people there are siblings so if you want you can bring your sister." The Canadian said before they all nodded Lovina actually didn't scowl a lot when she was with the two girls.

And let's just say one thing. She was kinda looking forward to this little party.

 **And that's a chapter! Ok so if you have any questions or suggestions for the play please review of message. Up to ya'll so intill next time everybody Ciao!**


End file.
